totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: Los Angeles
Polls What did you think of chapter five? Amazing!! I loved it!! It was good! It was alright. It was pretty bad! It was awful!! What did you think of Maurice's elimination? He deserved it. It should've been Emmett! It should've been Sue! It should've been someone else! I don't know... Which team is your favorite? Movie Premiers Silver Screens Red Carpets Winner Guessing Contest The winner will get to select one TD:LA contestant to return for the next season. Juliana- Shane (Dunno why, I just think she'll go far.) Jenna- Webly (She's Gwen sister!) Buddy- Shirley- I'm A Monster A Fame Monster 21:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Vladimir- Turnertang 00:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Lydia- Maurice- Yay! Maurice! Fanfiction2010Let's be UNISON BUDDIES!Cyan is the new purple. Yes it's true.18:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) River---'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 03:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Diego- Sue- Sydney- YEAH SYDNEY!!- The Anonymous User 23:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Kurt- Go Feminine Guys! XD Reddude 14:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Luca-Nad331 Eleanor---I'd rather talk with you. 23:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Monique- --D Spenstar! 00:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Emmett- GM likes Cyan! Maroon is the new Green! 12:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hailey- Aphasia- Mason-Nad331 Hugh- I won last time, so this won't be a pattern. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 04:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Garret- He reminds me of one of my characters. XD -User:KoopaKidJr. Terri-Cards777Wanna chat? 18:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) (I have to support the character I made!!) Fantasy League So, I made the fantasy league! You guys can go ahead, sign up, and make your guesses, because somebody will be eliminated in chapter one! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 18:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Author's News The page is up, some characters, too, and I, Nonny, am lovingly ripping off Nalyd and his talk page style. XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I got all the profiles up! I'll start work on chapter one, later today, hopefully! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 17:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I've finished the first chapter, and I've decided that I'm not going to post it until Wednesday. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 15:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm very much tempted to post the chapter today, but I'm resisting! XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It really upsets me to do this, but do to my English teacher changing the due date on my research paper... twice, and my history project, and my literature essay, I've had to postpone the chapter. In a best case scenario, it will be up tomorrow, but that may or may not actually happen. If not, then I most likely will have it Friday, but if not, you can definitely expect it over the weekend. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry, everyone who was anticipating a chapter, but I don't think there'll be a new chapter until this Wednesday. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't tell you how incredibly sorry I am for not having the chapter up on Wednesday. I've already started work on chapter three, but, to be honest, I really don't know when I'm going to be able to post the next one. A lot of really intense stuff has come up, IRL. School projects, and a lot of drama, involving my friend supposedly cheating on her boyfriend with yours truly. I assure it's not true, but, whatever. I should really be resolving the problem, IRL, and not here. XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Chat Whooo, Los Angeles! I was totally thinking about doing something like this, too. xD Anyway, good luck with the story! I can't wait to read if it's really like LA. LOL. -- I sing the song of the fading 05:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Never been there. I want to though. I've almost been... twice... Anyway, it was originally Total Drama Hollywood, but that was taken, and Hollywood is in LA, so I named it after that. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) YAY! I can't wait for this! Go write that chapter! Goldenshane 18:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) There's one other thing I have to make before I start with the chapter. *goes to make the fantasy league* --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 18:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I look forward to this. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 04:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Gonna be awesome!!!! --D Spenstar! 15:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Loved the chappy!! --D Spenstar! 00:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I worked pretty hard on it, so I'm very glad you did. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) One word: AWESOME! Goldenshane 00:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, so much!! ^^ --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chapter Nonny! I would have read TDM, and TDP, but They were completed, and I couldn't read them all the way through. My Kurt winning theory still stamds. We need a she-male winner on this wiki! :) Reddude 01:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) His name is Hugh, not Kurt. XD --I'd rather talk with you. 01:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It's okay that you didn't read them. This'll be better, anyway. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I like how Kurt is all, "Omigosh, you have that style too?!". Kurt is so going to win. (Now that I have said that, he wont.) XD Reddude 01:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) That was an awesome first chapter. I loved all the characters, especially Garret, Sue, Hugh, Aphasia, and Lydia. XD @ Lydia rolling in the suitcase. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 01:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I really like all the characters, unlike my past stories. You would like Garret, XD. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, yeah. But you made him awesomer than I imagined. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 01:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Great way to start the season! Turnertang 02:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) XD, thank you, Sprink. I'm glad I could do him justice. Thank you, Turnertang! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good first chapter. I'm glad to have seen Mason go. Fanfiction2010Let's be UNISON BUDDIES!Cyan is the new purple. Yes it's true. 14:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) No! Not Diego! I actually was liking Diego. Fanfiction2010Let's be UNISON BUDDIES!Cyan is the new purple. Yes it's true01:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Good chapter Nonny --D Spenstar! 02:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Loved the chapter, and the challenge. Was the palm tree haired girl a reference to my avatar, Yotsuba? XD I loved the grandmas and Sue was funny like always. Shirley was more memorable. I for one am glad Diego is gone, I don't like that type. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, guys. Sprink, I don't think it was... well, whatever, now it is. XD Anyway, I had this challenge idea for a while, and Sue was always going to represent her team, since I had so much material for that specific challenge for her. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I change my guess in the winner guessing contest? Boring sig 16:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I sigh a little over the new author's news, but I can wait, I suppose. Don't rush it, though. I look forward to it when it is posted. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It's been a really rough couple of weeks. *sigh* Sorry, and I really am praying my teachers will lighten up with the homework for the week, but I know that's not gonna happen. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 03:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chapter. Definitely worth the wait. There was so much hilarity from many directions. Terri, Sue, Hugh, Garret, Aphasia, Lydia, and River stood out in the comedy department. XD at Lydia and her chinchilla popping up their heads. I love the cast of characters. They really make the story special. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. These characters are the most fun to work with, as opposed to the ones in the past. All of the characters you mentioned were created with the purpose of being funny, other than the ones that you and Cards made, since I didn't male those. Some of them are there to serve other purposes too, though. I'm really glad that the chapter was worth the wait. IDK when the next one will be up though. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I loved the latest chapter. Were you expecting anything less? XD You probably haven't seen my character ranking blog post, lately. Anyway, Lydia, River, Sue, and Garret were particuarly funny. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I like to believe that they usually are. XD I'll go look at the blog now, I guess. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC)